His weakness
by LovelyNyx
Summary: Tatsumaki has been beating herself up every since her fight with Saitama, craving a rematch and to prove she is his better. but when she learns his weakness with her sisters help will she be willing to pay that price? will she be willing to use her body to win?
1. leather

A bottle of sake floated over and poured into it's owners cup. After the last drop in the bottle was poured, it floated onto a kitchen counter.

"anything?" I asked, floating the cup up to my lips.

"He joined not too long ago, and he is often seen shopping whenever there is a sale. His past seems very run of the mill, no tragic anything." the small man stood very uncomfortably near my front door.

I had been here in my apartment with his nameless man from the hero association for half an hour. I had been able to go through a whole bottle of sake as he kept giving me empty information on the bald asshole.

"no tragic past, not ties to any underworld, human and living with a tight grip on his money." I sighed floating the empty sake cup onto my coffee table. The man just seemed to be a normal human, besides his talent to end lives with a single punch.

"i can't dig any deeper than that, we went over everything on his public record." I nodded.

"now then miss, we have your plane ready, there is something we need you to take care of" he said, checking his phone for the go sign. I was not really in the mood to kill any monster, still bothered by the fight I had with Saitama Weeks ago. On the other hand, It might help to get my hands bloody.

"ok, lets go" I lift myself into the air and follow as he holds the door open to me. A car ready to drive me to the plane.

"let's get it over with" I say, with a slight pout.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I watched the world pass under me as I looked out the open door of the plane. The monster was some kinda 4 armed snake that was making its way out of a volcano, its size was the reason I had been called over the other S ranks. I had been alone in the hatch, I would be flown over and jump out and make me own way back after. I requested I not be picked up, I felt like being alone after I kill it, so the trip back would be better if I just flew back the slow way. I was regretted not bringing anything to eat though, I was craving sweets.

"Pocky?" a open box was held in front of my face, the holders wore an ugly yellow costume and a cape and gloves. He looked at me with dead eyes as he waited for me to take one.

"how the hell did you get here baldy" I hissed at me, while grabbing a few pocky from him.

"I was heading to this snake thing and I thought I'd catch a ride." he shrugged and sat beside me, I floated away from him as he did.

"I have never flown in a plane, you are one rich girl Taki" I scoffed at his nickname for me. His casual attitude around me was a piss off, yet it was also refreshing that someone was not too scared to look me in the eyes.

"you can leave now" I looked away, keeping my air of superiority intact. Like an idiot he just offered me more pocky, which I accepted. Him and his stupid candy, that just happen to taste great. He was staring at me while I ate, like some kinda pervert.

"what?! Don't stare at me creep!" he pointed to my hand and just said very plainly.

"you eat pocky with your hands" I looked at my hand and saw a few uneaten pocky held in my hand.

"so?" I was not really getting how this was anything worth that stupid stare.

"you usually just…..green everything, I was just surprised that you held onto pocky" I rolled my eyes at his poor phasing at my telepathy.

"i like the feeling of them" I was shocked to he him smile at my answer, why was that amusing to him?

"I like the feeling of melted chocolate on my fingers." this man made no sense, why was he telling me that? Was he trying to make small talk? Or was she hitting on me?

"why are you still here?!" I yell at him floating to look at him face on. He just shrugged.

"I just need a ride so I can punch a snake." I growled at him, snake?

"that is my prey" I growl as I turn my back to him, tired of his stupid face. I felt a slight tug at my dress and looked back to see him looking at his dress tail in his hand. I snapped and kicked him in the face screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU SICK PERVERT!" I slapped and kicked at him, even getting him to shield his face.

"calm down, I never had the chance to see your dress, it is an…odd choice for flying." he was still talking with that stupid calm even voice, why was he not yelling at me, insulting me?!

"I don't care, don't go grab my dress, I don't care how horny you are! Just go fuck one of your fans and leave me alone" I floated away from him, glaring at him in hopes to scare him away. He suddenly looked away, somewhat tense.

"I don't have any fans, nor do I care about sex!" he snapped because I brought up sex? He was still tense and refused to look at me. I had seen him angry, stupidly cheerful and even deadpan but this was a new sight, he was nervous.

"we are getting close to the target Miss" the radio came on, did the pilot not know someone jumped aboard? Baldy stood up and neared the Hatch, the ass was gonna steal my prey.

"NO, you wont take my kill!" I flew over and start pushing him away from the hatch, to no real effect.

"stop hitting me, I get it, fine" he said as he held his hands up.

"I will watch, so show off Taki" he said, jumping out of the plane looking at me as he fell the whole time. I growled at his stupidity and flew down after him. He seemed utterly content with his free fall, staring at me as I flew to him, and then past him to the ground. I looked at the volcano in the distance. We had falled into an empty, rugged desert. The only thing that was not sand, was the volcano, and crawling out of the top was a giant snake monster dawning four arms. The monster was about halfway out when it noticed us and hissed.

"Mortal, you stand before a god. I am Naga, master of the earths core!" the snake just kinda blew into a monologue as if I gave a shit.

"SHUT UP" I yelled, annoyingly in unison with Saitama, who looked pissed that the snake was talking so much. I growled at our shared anger and pointed at the snakes head, and soon it started to tense and rip as it started to twist into a bloody mess. I puffed my chest out and turned to leave.

"you are strong" I froze at his…praise? Was he mocking me? Pointing at the weak child, flaunting his own power?!

"what?!" I growled and turned to chew him out, but he looked calm, maybe he was not insulting me.

"you are strong, isn't it boring?" he looked slightly sober as he spoke, is that how he felt? A world were he faced no enemy that could challenge him.

"I guess, I rarely get to go all out for more than a second" the only time I had thrown everything at someone was him, and he just took it. I looked at him, and thought back to his nervous face. Had he showed his hand? Was he scared of something. I had to know, and only one person could help me now.

"goodbye" I say softly as I flew off, leaving the idiot there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was guided thought a long hall, nervous looks from the weak B ranks that I pass. I hated being here, but I needed her help, she was able to get the answers I need. The walk to her felt like it took forever, but when I was finally in front of my sister the mood became heavy. I had not seen her since the fight with Saitama.

"Tatsmaki." she said very tensely, maybe even scared. I felt bad to see my sister like this, I was only looking out for her. But that was not why I was here.

"I need you to find someone for me, if she is out there" I felt nervous, I was not use to asking for help like this.

"...who?" she had not seemed eager, but she was listening.

"Baldy, he had a life before he became a hero, and I think I found his weakness. I need to question a past girlfriend" I looked away, not wanting to look at her as I said this.

"I can't do it myself, I need this" Fubuki chewed on his nail, thinking it over with a few nods.

"okay, I will do this for you, but I want to be there when you question her….or him" the last part made me wince, I have never thought about if he was gay, he did live with another guy.

"ok… thank you" I quickly turned around and started to leave, only stopping as Fubuki spoke up.

"If what you are able to learn what you want to, if his weakness is linked to romantic or sexual interest, what would you do? Is beating him worth doing anything?" I floated there a rather long time, was I?

"I need to know, what I do with it I will tackle later" I had been in a funk lately, I needed to do this, I needed to know he had a weakness at least, to even the field with the two of us.

"I will tell you when I find them" I left after that, hoping the next time I see her that we would be less tense.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fubuki had found the girl less than a week after I had asked, we all agreed to meet in my apartment. Fubuki had made it here long before the time, she looked worried as I let her in.

"tea?" I asked, the tension still there, but it was different, not fear of me.

"yes please" she tried to smile at me, but I could see she was forcing it. I floated away from her to start making tea, a little uneasy at her mood. What was bugging her? Was she still hung up on his weakness? I pushed it to the back of my mind as I floated her cup to her.

"thank you" I frowned at her distant look as she spoke.

"You should tell me whats wrong, I am here" I tried to sound happy as I said this, I was her sister; she could trust me right?

"Why are you so dead set on beating him? He is not an enemy, he is not gonna try and take you down." she sounded worried, she was trying to look out for me. I sighed, I had been a poor older sister to worry her like this.

"I just… need to know he is not perfect, I cant stand that I am the weaker of the two and nothing I can do will change that, he is not a god…right?" I looked at her, pleading her to just side with me here, I did not want to fight her anymore.

"well, it would be nice to have a way to get him to join me, with him I would be far stronger" she grinned, a grin that upset me. Before I can scold her for the idea that she needed him to be strong, the knock stopped me. I took a deep breath, it was time I learned his weakness.

"Come in"

The door opened and there stood a slightly short woman. She wore a white pair of rather tight shorts and a shirt with some kinda band logo, A leather jacket over it. Her hair was short and dyed bloody red, with a few blond strands showing her born hair color. She walked in, combat boots making a heavy sound as she made her way in before taking them off.

"hello" she had a strong voice, like she was not in a room with two people who could kill her with a thought. Once she got closer I saw a few piercings, one in her nose and one on both ears.

"Greetings, I am the one who called you, my sister here wanted to hear about the topic." Fubuki was very good at talking to people she just met, I often just ordered people to do things.

"Ohh you mean Sai? I was surprised to see him becoming a hero, thought he'd die a cog in the machine" she laughed softly as she talked about baldy, she even had a beautiful smile as she thought back to him. She then took a breath before she started talking about about their time together, how he liked to pat her head, falling asleep while listening to her heart through her chest and how he had kissed her cheek before heading out to work everyday. I was not getting any useful information, but it was odd hearing the baldy I knew being so lovely and cute.

"but assuming him being a hero now, and the second strongest asking, you want to know about his sexual thing" I snapped up, both angry that she makes me sound like I was a schoolgirl crushing on him, but also eager to hear if my theory was right.

"I am not sure why but he cant handle anything sexual, more so when he is the one acting as a submissive" I was surprised at how blunt she was as she started to talk about him sexually.

"whenever we had a fight or I just wanted to punish him I would lick his neck, or blow in his ear, if I was really mean I would sit on his lap and watch him melt, moan and give in to my every whim" she started to lick her lips, making even me blush a little at how much she seemed like the type to enjoy dominating him.

"He is a perfect Sub, just a little bit of teasing and it is like all he turns into a cute little moaning mess" she slide closer to me, making me jump a little, she was oozing sexual energy at this point.

"my advice? Go up to him, place your hands on his neck, let your fingers run down and simply whisper into his ear 'you will bow' and watch as he starts to shiver, then it is up to you when you make your move." her breath was warm as she spoke to me, she was really good at getting people worked up, even I was kinda feeling warm.

"besides that, He likes butts, his ears are very weak and never let him go down on you if you want to stay dominate" I took a deep breath and nodded.

"thank you, I was right…he has a weakness" I was not sure what to do here, I knew his weakness now, would using it be worth the price of using my body? Was I that driven to beat him. I looked at his ex, this beautiful woman.

"this was helpful" I said, not feel like thanking her, but I did owe her some praise.

"he is a good guy, I still root him him. I am a big fan of his ever since he became a hero." she spoke with love and care, but it made me wonder.

"why did you tell me this then?" why would she sell him out if she still thought so highly of him. She grinned and looked at me, causing me to shiver a little.

"He enjoys the rush of being dominated." Fubuki lead the girl out as I sat there fighting with what I thought I needed to do with this new information. After a few hours of thinking I picked up my phone and made the call.

"Hey Cyborg, tell Baldy I want to fight him, where we killed the snake in one hour." I hung up before he could call me any stupid names. Floating out of my apartment I think about his Ex, she was pretty.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The stupid baldy had made it, with the cyborg behind him. I growled at the blond tinker toy, I would have to get rid of him.

"I asked for baldy, not the wind up toy" I huffed and looked away with a puffed chest. Saitama looked at the Cyborg and they traded a few words before he went back leaving his 'sempai' alone with me.

"there you go, now you don't have to worry about killing him in the crossfire" he looked at me with his deadpan face.

"so will you go all out? You are healed up right?" I looked at him, was he mocking me?

"I don't need to go all out to beat you" I huffed, angry he would mock me.

"why? How often can you go all out? I am telling you to give it your all" I looked at him, he was not mocking me. Was he just trying to give me a chance to let loose? I sigh.

"get ready, you asked for it" I lifted my finger, with every bit of my power I try and crush him. He sank into the desert the ground shaking as he did. I growled as his head was spitting out sand, unharmed. I lifted up pieces of rock and anything I could find near me and fling them at him with all my might, And watched in annoyance as they bounded off him. He dig himself out and looked at me waiting for more. I tried to twist his body, my favorite move and to my surprise he was vibrating.

"h-h-h-he-e-e-y-y-y" he was talking like he was talking into a fan, but other then that he was fine. I grab a nearby comet, and pulled it down onto the bald dumbass. The sand and dust and fire that followed made it hard to see if he was hurt or not, but when the dust and fire was gone he was still standing only slightly annoyed at his burned and torn clothes.

I had thrown everything at him, I put all my power into trying to rip him apart and the best I could do was shake him. I was at a lose, I was not able to beat him with my power. I bitterly lifted my body up, my eyes felt like they were tearing up. I would not let myself be this weak, I would show him that I was strong. I floated over to him, not wanting to look at him as I feared he would mock me for my weakness. A hand suddenly landed on my head and softly rubbed my hair.

"feels good to go out all, right? I gotta admit I did not know you could grab space rock" he laughed a little, but mostly he was showing his pity, he was looking down on me! I swallowed my pride and floated to till we were face to face. I would show him, I'd be the one who came out on top. I reached out and softly ran my fingers down his neck, it was hot and only grew hotter at my touch. I moved closer to his ear and softly blew into it, his body tensed then a shiver ran down his body. I felt a small rush at his reaction and ended my attack, whispering into his ear.

"I will make you bow" and my heart skipped a beat when he made a small sound, a surprised moan. He was feeling it, but I would let him stir. I pulled back to see his eyes were closed and his breath was ragged and hot. I smiled a little, enjoying his reaction far more than I assumed I would, but I wanted him to suffer more before I pressed the attack.

I would beat him, I wouldn't give up.

 **I wanted to just write something easy to do and more sexual, This is mostly just to give me something to work on when my other fic starts burning me out. I guess if you dont like Sex, this wont be your thing, and thats cool this is just a stupid story about fluff. thanks for reading to this point, and have a nice day.**


	2. control

The meeting was rather boring, a normal thing for any meeting really. I had stopped listening to the talks of city costs and requests or some of us to appear at conventions as guests. The only people who seemed to really be listen was Geno, with his 'sensei' beside him toying with a newspaper, looking through the pages that told you what stores were having a sale and when. I had been a little disheartened by his lack of a reaction when we meet before the meeting had started. Had he forgotten? Maybe he was trying to wear a poker face? Had my effort during that day only been enough to get to him on that day?

"and to end this all off, we have chosen to put more time into clearing out city Z, we have had a boom in population growth so we will need the space to put people." the man spoke at an even pace, wanting to do his job but knowing none of them really cared.

Baldy perked his head up at the news, showing interest for the activities in his home city, or what had been his home city as he now lived in the base until his home was fix. I huffed a bit recalling it had been my fault his house broke.

"that is all, we have had a few days of peace so enjoy it before you are called back for action" an with that everyone started to get up and part ways, everyone but Baldy who had still sat in his chair reading his newspaper. The robobuttler even left him behind.

"Baldy, you know the meeting is over, you can go and do whatever it is you do" I floated over to him, fully aware of the fact that we were alone.

"Ohh, I guess I lost track of time" he looked around in a stupid manner. He folded his newspaper and stuffed it into my back pocket. I turned my head and floated away from the idiot.

"Wanna go shopping?" I stopped as he said that, he had no reason to ask, nothing to gain from spending time with me.

"why?" I asked while turning to look at him, waiting for some stupid reason for this question.

"I usually shop with Geno or King, but I thought you might like to be invited" I was a bit taken back, he simply did it to be nice? Maybe he was scared of what I did before and thought to butter me up or prove that he is worth being left to his own devices. No, this was Baldy, he simply wanted to invite me.

"I happen to need some items, so fine you can have the pleasure of joining me" I held my head up as I held close to my pride, refusing to be the one to join him, he would be joining me.

"okay" he just went along with it and walked closer to me and held the paper to my face.

"if we can make it to city F, we can get some good deals, and if you can keep up with me it should only take a few minutes, or I can carry you if you can't keep up" I started to slap his bald head in rage at the very idea of him carrying me!

"I can keep us, don't get any ideas, I don't trust your hands" I pouted still annoyed at how he had started touching my dress.

"why would I attack a child like you!" he barked, his face filled with annoyance. I at first was about to yell and kick him, but I knew it would not faze him, but I knew a way. I floated closer to him and gently rested my hands on his shoulders and blew gently into his left ear. His body tensed up, his hands now clenched into fists.

"Don't call me a child" I made sure that I breathed out with every word and my effort payed off when he weakly answered.

"ye-yes" I felt that thrill again, the powerful almost god-like Saitama was stuttering as I simply blew into his ear. I held onto him for a moment, entertaining the idea of going further, he was powerless to stop me, but something about trying to go any further pass blowing into his ear was scary. I pulled back and placed my hands on my hips and started out the door.

"good boy, then lets go" he weakly nodded and followed my lead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I was annoyed at how many people were in the shopping center, I could easily push them away from me but I knew the bald powerhouse would protest and I also had no need to attack those weaker than I purely due to annoyance.

"I was hoping for kelp" Baldy was downcast at the sight of the sold out sign hanging on the shelves were kelp once sat. It was kinda sad to watch him loose the chance to gain his favorite food. I then pushed that thought away, I did not need to care about what he eat.

"come on, I still need toothpaste" I grabbed his arm and floated away from the sold out sign. After it was out of sight he started to follow without me needed to tug at his stupid costume.

I had gotten everything I needed, but at many times during our shopping spree I had felt the need to get closer to him, or found myself staring at him. I found myself enjoying my time with him and I hated it. My sister had been dragged down with people who were her lesser, to depend on people is to set yourself up for failure. Yes he had proven himself to be a strong person, it was not like me to want to get closer to someone or build bonds. And to make it all worse, I kept thinking of the moments I blew into his ear and the amazing rush that followed.

"I got what I need, Goodbye" I took my bag and sped off, not bothering to look back at the man taking up a lot time in my mind. As I was flying home I pulled out my phone, I started punching in the numbers for my sister and held the phone to my head.

"I need to talk to her again" I sad the moment my sister's voice was heard over the phone.

"Okay, I will send her to your house"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Again I found myself face to face with the beautiful punk girl. She had dressed up a little more for this meeting. She traded her shorts for tight skinny jeans dyed blood red. Her leather jacket was still there, but under it was a ripped up shirt showing off her stomach and her piercing on her belly button.

"twice? I never thought I would catch the eye of such a cute Hero" she was far more bold this time around, even patting my head as she walked into my home. She seemed to not be scared of me at all, rather it was clear I was scared of how well she was able to make my heart race or how I found myself looking at her with a sense of longing.

"what do you need help with?" I looked away as she smiled at me with those red lips.

"I don't know what I am doing. I in a new world" the feelings I had felt lately were scary, but addictive. She was clearly use to this, and most likely thrived in this world.

"so you made a move? I am kinda sad I did not see it." she looked out the window, her smile turning from the seductive grin of a succubus to the sweet smile of a sister looking after her younger sister.

"I did." I looked down at my hands as I recalled holding his neck softly, and blew into his ear.

"It is always scary the first time around, I recall being scared when I was first in the roll of a dom" I flared up as she said dom, I knew I was showing dominance, but thinking about myself as a dom was… something.

"But as I tried new things, as I kept playing my role I grew use to it and hell even grew as a person." her voice was warm, not controlling as it usually was when she spoke about sex.

"but I never had someone to talk to, so maybe I can pass down some help" she looked back at me with her sweet smile, she really was beautiful. I nodded not able to trust voice near this lady.

"Then the biggest thing I can tell you is that you should get to know and trust your sub" again the terms she used were sitting unwell with me. Baldy was my sub?

"T.V. and movies show BDSM as a violent and dark thing, about power and weakness. And yes I guess control is a big thing, it is always about the bond" I watched as she talked with such love about the topic.

"it is about opening closed doors, if you can't open up or trust your partner then you are just abusing someone" her voice grew hard as she said the last few words. I had not thought about how I viewed this, was I abusing him? And why did that bother me so much.

"also a smaller thing, but something that will help you understand your partner's feelings is to step into their role, learn what they go through." I looked away blood red, thinking about being under someones control. I hated the idea of feeling powerless, but the idea of not worrying about being strong, about just letting things play out without my say. I was shocked at how much that both appealed to me and disgusted me.

"don't write it off so soon sweetie, toy would be surprised how fun it is to be on your backfoot" her smile changed from the sweet soft smile to the seductive and powerful grin. My heart started to race again, the odd feeling of heat overcame me. She started to move closer, slowly crawling towards me. I could only watch as she moved herself to my side. She placed her hand over mine and started to whisper into my ear.

"The job of a dom is to open the sub's heart, a form of speaking through lust and pain" my body shivered as her voice softly crept into my mind, my breath caught in my throat.

"to do this without trying to learn about the person you are with is pointless and are a show of weakness" her words caught my ear, weakness?

"do you enjoy it? The thrill of his reactions?" her voice was making it hard to think straight, I found myself answering before I thought about her question.

"Yes" I found myself learning into her as she spoke, her free arm wrapping around to grab my shoulder as she went on.

"and you must think about him a lot" I felt her breath softly hit my ear, it was warm and sweet.

"I do, I think about him" I was now leaning fully on her with my head on her shoulder. I found myself happy in this state, even more so when her arms around me. Held in her arms I felt a thrill, not like the one I got when I attacked Baldy, but one where all the stress and chaos of the world suddenly were rendered mute, I was in a state with the only thing that matted was that I was being looked after.

"feels good right?" her voice was once more sweet, soft and caring. I found joy in her voice.

"It does." I wondered if this was how Baldy felt, or had I not done this right?

"and this is the point of BDSM, it helps us open and up and see what we refused to see." she left me go, and while part of me wanted to stay with my head on her, I found myself coming back to my normal state of mind.

I jumped back, looking at the woman who somehow had me eating out of her hand.

"how!?" I yelped as I started to question how I let myself show such weakness to this woman.

"I have been doing this for years sweetie, I saw you, and I knew you need a push. And it also helps with my point, you opened up very well to me." I blushed recalling how calm I had been talking about how I felt with my actions and feelings about baldy.

"sometimes what we need is release, sometimes we need to open up and mostly in Sais case, we need to feel something we can no longer feel" she patted my head and smiled cutely at me.

"get to know him, figure out your own feelings. It is the doms job to open the sub's heart yes, but in return we are forced to face and accept our own feelings" I was not fully sure about what she was talking about, but I had an idea of what she meant.

"okay, thank you miss" I found myself truly lost, I had never thought this world would be so much bigger than I had first thought.

"It is Emi, unless you rather call me mistress" she chuckled at the past part, while I was only able to look down with rosy cheeks at the idea of calling her that.

"Okay, Emi, I have s lot to think about" she nodded and stood up. Her smile still made me feel happy, even if it was a little thing.

"have fun, sometimes it is just better to take a step, a small step can mean a lot to how you see things." she walked away as she spoke, only stopping at my door. She turned to head and softly added.

"I am here if you ever need to get anything out, I know that stress can make everything seem pointless, but always know you can reach out." I looked at her, part of me wanted to believe her, but her ideals were counter to Bangs words.

"I will keep it in mind" she nodded and left me alone with my thoughts. I was torn between the idea that you could only help yourself, that being strong meant being strong as a sole person. And the new ideals of Emi, of opening up to others and letting others help you, to show your weakness to help over come that.

"help" the word had always been a curse to me, the need to ask for help was something I tried to get away from, I feared being the girl locked in the cell again. Bang had given me a new life to live, with an ideal that formed me into who I am. But that feel apart when a bald idiot stood as a foe I was utterly powerless to even hurt.

Emi talked about helping through wordless means, help born from trust. I shock me head and turned my T.V. on, hoping the mindless entertainment would help me stop this train of thought that was leading me nowhere.

The new was just a recap of what hero killed what monsters, with a few pictures of me mixed in. Like usually, most photos of me were trying as best as the person could to get my ass in the shot. I had growled annoyed at this, I had tried many times and broken many bones to get the point across that my ass was never be in the shot, but even with the threats of bodily harm, others still tried. Thinking of the topic I recalled Emis shorts from out first meeting, and how they showed off her own ass. Did Baldy like butts? I had only meet one of his ex's maybe she was the odd one out and all the others were lacking that butt Emi flaunted.

I stood up and floated to my bedroom, to the mirror I used when trying on clothes sent by the higher ups. I floated in front and turned my back to the mirror and tilted my head to see my back in the mirror. I hated my height, but I had no complaints about my butt, and judging by the pictures of her that were taken by either normal people or photographers alike, it was something to be very proud of.

Maybe I should go clothes shopping and find some clothes that showed off my butt. I bit my lip, why was I caring about how I looked? Was I trying to impress the stupid chromedome? Then again would it impress him? I knew very little about him besides his god like power and smaller things written in the his hero report.

"I should get to know him" I looked at myself in the mirror again, how my dress showed off my leg as well as my butt.

"I need to know if I can use this to beat him I mean" I spit out to no one, I was only doing this to better my hold over him, right? I was just trying to stay on top in this power struggle I had been losing. It was not due to anything like my want to bond with him and feel the things Emi spoke about. I told myself this over and over as I floated to my bed, I would need a lot of sleep if I was gonna get anything out of the idiot. I tucked myself in and feel asleep with a soft smile as I thought about spending time with him tomorrow.

 **might have done a little too deep into the concept of BDSM and what it means. but i did not want to just throw it in and not give some history on the topic, and there will be more in later chapters as tatsumaki tries more bold and sexual things.**

 **this was gonna be done for yesterday, but messed up and i could not upload anything.**


	3. switch

The morning had been dull, not a single monster that needed to be ripped apart. I had chosen to leave my house for the day, I would die of boredom if I was locked in my room. As I closed the door behind me I noticed something very strange. Baldy was roaming near my living area, behind him was his robot maid. I floated down to them and looked at the robot and huffed.

"greetings" his greeting was slightly bitter, maybe mad at me for always butting heads with his bald master.

"shut up maidbot" I looked away from him as I spoke at him.

"hey, leave him alone Tatsu" Baldy sighed, not wanting to watch us bicker.

"Tastu?" I was torn, I rather liked the nickname, but I also did not want to see weak by letting him casually call me that.

"I like it, glad you popped out!" he smiled at me stupidly and added.

"I was gonna heading out to finally beat King" he looked like he was about to enter into a fight that could leave him harmed. I watched in awe, he was gonna take on King and he seemed pumped for the fight.

"I guess I will let you enjoy my company" I was kinda happy he had asked, made everything easier. I needed to get to know him anyhow, and it was easier than having to be the one to ask him.

He nodded and we were off to King's place, Geno very upset at first but when Baldy said he wanted me to come along, He suddenly became kind and rather upbeat. After my time with Emi yesterday, I saw Geno in a whole new light. He acted a lot like what Emi said a Sub was like. He was obedient, craving Saitama's attention, he called him master and the few times he had been praised he would look like a puppy who had been given a bone.

"Miss Tatsumaki, you seem troubled, may I help?" Geno had stopped to check on me, I waved my hand at him.

"I am fine, just thinking about a talk I had with a.." I did not know what to call her, were we friend, I could not call mer my dom teacher, with how I had buried my head into her shoulder would calling her my dom be too far off?

"Friend" I chose friend, it was slightly odd that I would be willing to name someone my friend, but I felt calling her a person I knew was rude.

"I did not know you called anyone friend, I assumed sensai was the closest one you had to a friend" he was mocking me? Maybe even with Baldy there, he still wanted to bicker with me.

"dude, that's rude" He looked at the bald demi god and nodded.

"I am sorry, I have been very rude to you" I sighed, he really was a sub.

"let us hurry, I want to see the fight" I huffed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Videogames. They were talking about fucking videogames!

I sat on King's floor and watched two powerhouses fighting with little anime characters on a game about girls getting powered up by clothes. And I was sitting here watching it!

"i thought you meant you two would FIGHT like punching and stuff" I slammed my hands onto the small coffee table in rage.

"why would I fight King? He is my buddy" he said with his deadpan voice, even if he looked like he was under a lot of stress. I pouted at his words.

"I guess this is more like you" He lost, King was still at full health while Baldy was stripped and beat on the other side of the screen. I started picking up that Baldy had yet to win when King was his opponent, and it had brought him a lot of anger at how weak he was in the game, kinda funny.

"I am gonna make some snacks, Geno wanna take my place?" King said while standing up, the robot maid said no and followed King.

"I will help you, I know Sensai's favorites." Baldy was looking down after his defeat at the hands of King. I floated beside him and picked up kings controller, muttering softly.

"I will play if you are bored" he looked at me an just went back to the game, starting up the vs mode. I picked the shortest character I could find, while he picked the one with glasses. I did not understand the characters, they all seem based of some off 'moe' theme, they all played to someones tastes. Mine was the short girl, his was a girl with glasses and a few others were pigtails, boobs and a maid.

As we started the first of the three rounds, I found myself losing, I was able to keep up, but he was still the one who knew the game better and played more. I gave it my all but in the end he won the first round. I disliked loosing to him, even at this silly game. I floated myself up while the next round loaded and moved myself over to him and landed sitting in his lap. He tensed up as I sat on his lap, my lips curling into a grin.

"shhh" I softly shushed him, again feeling the rush I felt when I took control. As the second round began I rolled my hips, softly pushing deeper into his lap. His gameplay was getting worse as I rolled my hips.

"I thought you were better than this" I was really enjoying this, his soft pants and his poor gameplay. I won the second round by more than half a health bar. My grin grew as I chose to try and get a better result. As the third match began I rocked my hips back and forward, and to my delight Baldy made a soft moan.

"don't be so loud, unless you want them to hear" I hummed as he bit his lip trying to keep himself from making that sound again. I hummed softly as I wiped the floor with him, ending in him losing the game.

"Ohh, well you tried" I purr as I put the controller down, but stayed on his lap.

"did you enjoy it?" I was nervous, but I tried to Mimic Emi by asking him simple questions in hope he would answer me.

"I did" he put the controller down and put his hands in front of me. I smiled and put my hands over his, and like me the night before he shivered.

"do you enjoy when I do this? Do you like me teasing you?" I tried to mimic the sweet and soft hum from Emi.

"I l-like it when you do this, I guess" he seemed nervous, was I being to forceful or was I just not as good at this as Emi was? I had to stop questioning myself!

"Do I have a nice butt?" I purred out, pressing my butt hard into him. I honestly wanted to know, but I was questioning why I cared about how he viewed me.

"what!?" he sounded shocked by my question. I wanted to growl at him, but something in me did not want to stop the charming dom play. I started to roll my hips more.

"I asked you a question" I felt his breath hitting me, and I even started to pant softly.

"I… I think you have a nice ass" he was nervous, but he did end up answering. I floated out of his lap and turned to face him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and blew into his ear softly before talking.

"good boy" I wanted to push this further, but we were in Kings place, and I was also scared that it would all fall apart. I was able to keep my cool and play my role but what would happen if I pushed more and failed to keep it up. But as I looked at his shivering body, I could not help, just a little push.

I lean in further and softly licked the outer rim of his ear and my heart was racing as he gripped my dress and started to pant far more.

"that is all for now" I floated down to sit beside him, happy with how that went. My heart was still racing, my body was tingling. I had don't more then blowing in his ear and he even said he liked my butt. My smile grew as I recalled him saying so. I know I would be questioning why I was so happy about this later, but for now I did not question it.

"Hey, Saitama last?" king walked back with a few bags of chips and behind him was Geno who had baked a few different type of cupcakes and muffins.

"Sensei, I can check to see if your controller is broken" the robot offered.

"are you saying I can't win on my own!" I floated up and stared at the robot doll. I would have started a fight, but when I heard the famous King engine I backed down, I did not want to start a fight with Geo AND King.

"she beat me man, It happens" Baldy was back to his normal self, part of me was happy he bounced back but on the other side I wanted to have a longer lasting effect on him.

"I seem to have overlooked one of her skills." I huffed at the robot, he was starting to piss me off.

I sat down besides Baldy and reached for one of the cupcakes, having worked up a sweet tooth. To my surprise they were pretty good, the cyborg was an okay baker.

"sensei, when I returned your heart rate was higher than usually. Are you in good health?" I froze at his question, I did not even think about him scanning the bald idiots heart rate.

"I am fine, your scanner may be broken." he was just as deadpan as usually. As if the whole even between us never happened. I felt the urge to tease him again as I wanted to have a better effect.

"I see." the blonde bot seemed to still be unsure, but he would not dare question the bald man further. The more I saw them talk, the more I felt like Geno was a sub. But Saitama was also a sub, or was it possible to be both? I would have to ask Emi when I see her next. But what about King? I would assume someone so strong would be a dom, but Saitama was a sub.

"how has the housing been Saitama?" King asked, mouth full of muffins. Baldy shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand.

"about the same, I am use to small places" I wonder how small it was, My place was rather big, but I was S while he was A and his place was just till his new house is built.

"At least you have people living near you" that was true, it seems he had made friends with a few of the A ranks that lived near.

"yea, it is a nice change. I do miss my cactus" I tilted my head at the mention of a cactus. I never assumed he would be the type to own a plant, let alone a cactus.

"that little one? I am sure you can buy a new one" King had a smile on his face, the first I had even seen on him. It was odd to see, Baldy was able to make the stone faced King smile.

"I guess, it was a gift from a girl I know named Emi. Replacing it seemed wrong. I jumped slightly at the mention of Emi. I started to feel bad for the baldy hero, a gift from such a loving and caring girl was lost.

"I have not heard about this Emi. Her gift means that much to you sensei?" I did feel a ping of anger. The stupid tin can dared questions why a gift from her would mean a lot!

"we dated for a bit, it was the gift she gave me after it ended, I liked having something to care for" I frowned as he talked about his gift with care.

"I should get going" I stand up, floating away from the table.

"Ok see you next time Tatsu" I growled at his nickname but I had better things to do right now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I held onto the small cactus, pieces of rubble and steel floating around me. I had been digging around the ruins of city Z for hours and I had finally found the small rather cute cactus.

I started flying to my place, holding it carefully in my arms. It was a cute little thing, it was pretty but not like the flashy and bright flowers everyone else liked, it was a pretty and tough little thing.

I was close enough to see my place, and in front of the door was a familiar woman. I landed next to her, a smiled on my face.

"thanks, I know I texted you very suddenly" I opened the door and entered with her, placing the cactus on the coffee table.

"a cactus? I never knew you dug them" I blushed a bit, but it could not hurt to explain it to her.

"It belongs to Saitama, I heard he lost it with his house fell, so I dug it up" I sat down across from her as I talked. Her smiled grew as I told her how he stilled held onto her gift.

"that dummy, I never thought he'd care that much" she poked at the cactus with a look that made my cheeks flush with color. She was truly moved by him keeping the cactus.

"I guess this is not the reason I am here though, more questions?" she kept her eyes on the cactus while toying with it.

"I got to hang out with him, even got to tease him" I smiled at the memory of me sitting in his lap.

"I was nervous, but I was able to try some new things" I even had him talking.

"but a few things I need help with or just answers" she finally looked away from the cactus and smiled at me.

"shoot sweetie" I could not resist that smile, I nodded.

"I wanted to ask about something first, Can someone be a sub and a dom?" I blushed when she laughed at my question.

"it is called being a switch" she covered her mouth as she calmed down.

"a switch? I guess that name makes sense" someone who switched roles.

"why, do you think you are? I mean you did seem to enjoy snuggling into my shoulder last time" she licked her lips as she spoke and I felt my body shiver. I did not know, I did enjoy it but the idea of being under someones thumb was scary.

"but if you were that helps, Switches often make better doms, being able to understand both sides from a very personal point of view." she made a good point, but I still did not want to think too deeply about that yet.

"I am still a bit lost as to how to be a dom." I was no longer uneasy about the word, it had been getting easier and easier to call myself that.

"well there are a few ways to go about it, it depends on how you like to do it" she started playing with the cactus again.

"I like the basic punishment and reward. Reward him when he does what you ordered, or when you feel he needs it. And punish him when he does something wrong, mind you that it is mostly small things" she licked her lips as she explained more.

"like if he rolls his eyes at you, calls you something you did not want him too, or he forgets to call you mistress." I blushed at the last word, I had not thought about what he called me.

"it is also good to always make sure after any play that you see if he is okay, just check to see that he is not being pushed to far or he feels used." I breathed in, the more she talked about it the more it showed how much trust was needed for this.

"when are you gonna see him next?" I had thought about asking him over, to give back the cactus I mean. I would feel better here than traveling to his place to dtop it off and have Geno being there.

"I was gonna call him over after this" Emi sighed softly at this and started to mve till she was sitting beside me.

"do you have anything planned for him?" she was talking to me as a friend, her voice friendly and soft.

"I wanted to give him the Cactus… but maybe I would have played a little" I had really grown to like the thrill I got when I was in control, and it only grew more intense as I tried more bold stuff.

"well then, I should let you get to that. But your question did tickle my fancy" I froze as her voice changed again, turning into her silk and sweet seductive lull.

"if you ever wish to learn new things first hand, or just let go and enjoy your new hobby, just call" she ended her statement with a soft peck on my cheek, something I would have killed someone for weeks ago. It was odd how I could not seem to be mad at her.

"okay… thanks Emi, I really would be lost without you" to my surprise, Emi blushed a little at me and patted my head.

"No, thank you sweetie, I am thankful you are so willing to learn" she made her way out, only stopping to wave before closing the door behind her.

I reached for the phone, not wanting to let this feeling fade, I was gonna enjoy this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saitama was sure to be here soon, odd how I had felt more at ease using his real name when I thought about him. I still would never call him Saitama in person. I had made sure everything was right. I was dressed in something besides my hero dress, a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt. I had thought about getting some shirts like Emi, the cool black band or punk shirts, but I felt I would rather do that on a different day.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the knocking at the door. I jumped up to my feet and floated over, opening the door. Saitama stood on the other side in is stupid 'Oppai" sweater.

"you called Tatsu" he looked pass me at my living room, looking surprised at it's size.

"come in, I have something you will wanna see" I waved him in and floated over to the table with the cactus on it. He looked at it, looking unsure for a moment.

"I found it while looking for a fight in your old area" he pouted and picked it up offering the cactus to him.

"I thought you would be happy to see it again" he reached out and picked it up, he looked amazed that it was still here.

"I… I don't know what to say Tatsu" he stood there with the cactus held in his hands. I smiled smugly as he was shocked silent.

"you don't need to say anything." I had gone over what I would say from the moment I called. I was nervous, but part of me was dying to be in control again.

"but you should at least thank me" he nodded, just noticing he had not even said thanks.

"Thanks Tatsu-" I cut him off after her said my name.

"that is not how you should talk to me when it is just us" I looked at him, a smal shiver went down his spine. He looked away and for a few seconds said nothing, just letting the silence sit there.

"Thank you… Mi-Misstress" I felt my heart flutter at that, I did not know being called something like mistress would feel so good.

"good boy, I believe you have earned a reward." he tensed as I landed and walked towards him. I had to look up at him now that I was on the floor.

"Kneel" I spoke with no hint of the old me who would have barked it like and order. He slowly made his ways to his knees, now eye to eye with me. I reached out and held his cheek in my hand, his face heated up.

"I wonder what I should give you." he opened his mouth to say something but stopped and waited.

"i have a good idea" I leaned onto him and softly kissed his neck, then started to suck. He did not even try to fight back, he was panting right away and moaning softly. His hands wiggled and twitched not sure where to put them. I grabbed them and placed them on my hips, and he grabbed on right away. I kept doing this for maybe 10 minutes before I stopped and whispered into his ear.

"did you enjoy that?" my heart was still fluttering and my body was tingling.

"Y-yes Mistress" again, my heart raced at that word.

"good, you may go home now. I don't want to spoil you" he stumbled to his feet and looked away before he left.

I groaned and fell on my ass. I had been set on trying something new, I hyped myself up to do it. But when I saw him, when I thought about it more… I could not bring myself to kiss him. I had my heart set on it, but I got scared, I was scared that kissing him would be something I could not return from.

Why did I want to kiss him so bad. I got teasing him, it showed I was the one in control. But a kiss was a softer and more deep thing. I was scared that I would cross that line, stop being about control and start being more.

 **2 chapters in one day, yay. not much to really add here, just thought I should give Tatsumaki more chances to act like herself now and again.**


	4. Relationships

**was pumped to start writing after getting 2 reviews in a short time today, taromaru once again just made my day 3 I hope to hear more from you as I get to writing more chapters.**

 **I mean it, you are a delight to hear from.**

Another morning, another meeting, another boring speech about raising and falling rates of monsters and how the public viewed the heroes. The only thing to amuse myself with during this entire meeting was looking at baldy cutting coupons. He had once again showed up with the Cyborg, who was listening to every word with an annoying passion. Bang was nodding once in a while, but it was clear even he was bored with this stupid meeting.

"can we just skip to the part we NEED to know" I huffed, as I asked. The man sighed at this and skipped a few pages worth of notes.

"We want to have higher ranked heroes do some patrols in pairs. The Public has questioned our teamwork and fears the heroes are out to take one and other down rather than protect them. So we will show them that we are willing to work together" I growled, who the hell needed a partner? I was the second ranked hero, why did I care if the public cared about how I worked if I did end up getting the job done.

"we are hoping you will pair with lower ranked heroes, if all the S ranked were paired up it might look like an elite rank that was above the other ranks" I slammed my hands on the table at the utter nonsense.

"WE ARE!" I growled, what was the point on being the best if you had to act like you were like the flocks of sheep! Pairing with an S rank was pitiful enough but having to lower myself to be seen with a weak hero!?

"yes, but the public pays for heroes to stay heroes, we need to keep them happy" I turned my head and huffed.

"I will only agree if I can pick someone who is not weak" the suited man sighed and agreed to my demands. I looked to the bald hero, who was now sleeping on the table.

"Baldy, I will give you the honor of being being in my shadow until this blows over" I said with my hands on my hip floating over my chair.

"huh? I gotta babysit?" he said, wiping his eyes. I hissed and threw my chair at his stupid face. He took the hit and growled.

"hey, that is not how a lady acts" he barked at me.

"I don't want to hear about acting proper from the brute who is dressed more like the janitor than an A ranked hero." he looked at his costume and then back to me.

"I made this myself though, I think it looks good"

"I agree" Geno chimed in, clearly defending his bald master.

"shut up maid, I am talking to the bald asshole" before Geno could answer Saitama threw his chair at me in rage, only for it to stop in a green glow.

"shut up brat" I threw his chair back, hitting his face once more. The man in the suit tried to stop us in vain.

"BALDY" I hissed.

"BRAT" he growled. I turned my head and huffed, angry that he would act like such a fool when I so kindly offered to let him shadow me.

"so when should I meet you and where?" Baldy seemed pissed, but he still seemed to be okay with following me.

"I have city Z, meet me anywhere there, I would prefer you be there early in the morning." I heard a soft chuckle from Bang, a very pleased look painted on his face. I chose to ignore him, simply because he had been far less annoying then any other S rank in the time she had known him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I had made sure I arrived where his old place once stood, with plenty of time to spare. I was nervous, but why was the question. I had done some things with him yea, but I was never nervous before they happened. The only thing that was different was he had called me mistress that one time. I remember talking to Emi about it, she told me it was just the heat of the moment and if I wanted to go any further I should see if him and me were on the same page.

There was also my mixed feelings on kissing him. I had teased him a handful of times, so why was such a silly act so scary? And why did I want to in the first place, it was not needed to continue what we do.

"you look lost" I looked over to see the bald man in question, in his stupid costume and everything. I floated next to him and pouted.

"I am not lost, I know my way around here" I was upset he would still treat me like a child even now. But he just shook his head and tapped my forehead.

"I mean lost up here, you looked lost" I winced, the baldy was smarter than I thought sometimes.

"I was just thinking" I replied, not sure what I should say, would telling him be a good idea?

"well I am here, and we have a lot of time in a ghost town" he said as he moved his arm to show the lack of people in the rubble of a city. I smiled softly, he was annoying but at least he seem to care.

"what are we? You and me" I said, my heart froze as I was scared what he could say.

"friends?" he seemed to be confused by the question, but his answer got my attention.

"friends? What makes you think that!?" I did not need any friends! Then again Emi had became a close person in my life.

"you gave me back my cactus after you found it, you hang around me a lot and I enjoy my time with you… that's a friend, or so I assumed" his reason was logical, I had been around him a lot and I guess I acted friendly with him.

"okay… we are friends." I had asked more about our other relationship, but it was good to be clear about this; I had a friend in him. It was a new thing, and went against what Blast had taught me, but maybe he was wrong too? I felt sick even questioning the man who gave me this life like this, but his words seem less and less true as the days passed.

"why do you ask" he asked as we started to walk around the empty town. My gut twisted as he asked, I could let it end here and be happy that I was more clear on how he saw me. If I dug deeper would it end well?

"I have been thinking about how you called me mistress" I spoke those words slowly, scared as they finally had been let into the open. He looked down a little, his hand rubbing his bald head.

"yea… I have too" he sounded nervous, it was odd how the every deadpan turned into a person when it came to this.

"It was sudden I know, but I should know if we are both…okay with this" I was cursing myself for being so passive and shy, I was an unstoppable force of death, well that was until this bald ass.

"that would be the best thing, I mean from what I know about the topic" that was right, he was once with Emi so he had to have learned about this. It was kinda odd to think he may know more about this than I did.

"do you want to do this Tatsu?" he just straight out asked, I had been dancing around that question. I wanted to, but why did I. I wanted to be better than him, and this made me feel like I was his better. But the thrill I got from it was more then the pride of being better.

"I want to… I like it" I know there was more to this, but the reason for the intense feelings of joy I got when I was on control of him were hard to sort through. Not only that but I barely knew what I was doing.

"okay, then I am up for it" he smiled as he said those words, a smile that seemed genuine and soft.

"yea? Okay then" I was not sure how to react, I was over the moon with joy, but also nervous about now messing up this newly formed bond.

"we can take it slow" he said, as if he was reading my mind. I was sick of being on my back foot here, he was so calm and on control while I needed him to offer me pity about my lack of experience! I turned to him, in the middle of what was once a mall before the fight with the hero hunter. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face me. His stupid smile fit perfectly on his face. His stupid costume was slightly out of order, the cape was tighter around his neck, maybe he was trying to hide the mark I had left on him yesterday. I started to grin and I straighten out his cape, loosening it and making sure the hickey was visible.

"there that's better" I hummed, proud at the mark on his neck, and excited that he was clearly embarrassed by it. I ran my finger around the mark, it was odd how such a silly little thing like this had changed his mood.

"ok, lets keep on this patrol, okay?" I purred with joy at his answer.

"Y-yes" that simple stutter was lovely~

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The mood in the room was not like the last few times we met. I had bought sake for today and we started drinking as we talked.

"so, he said he was up for it" I laughed as I take another sip. Emi simply smiled and listened to me.

"I thought we should celebrate" I giggled as I downed my glass.

"I am proud of you sweetie, but you should really be Celebrating with him" I waved away her statement.

"he is out with King and Geno, besides I wanted to talk with you more, I still have a lot to learn and I need the help" I felt the warmth of the sake fill me, but not enough to have a repeat of the Zombieman murder.

"ohh, I am so happy you wanted me~" she teased, her voice again silky.

"LIKE THAT" I shout, pointing at her as she spoke.

"you are so sexy! You make me want to throw myself at you every time you talk, I want to do that" I had been in awe of her talent of making words seem so beautiful and attractive. She chuckled at my remark and drank from her glass.

"you will get better as you do it, sooner or later when you know him well enough you will be able to do that with him" I grinned at the idea of turning him on with simple words, then I started to laugh. Emi looked at me with a question on her lips.

"I was happy, I was gonna be able to turn him on like that, but it is funny. I usually think about how great it makes ME feel" Emi laughed along with me and patted my head.

"that's a good thing, you should always think about him too" I slapped my knee as she said that.

"i already do! I think about why he is so strong, why he was so willing to let me go all out, if he likes my butt" I then leaned in closer and whispered rather loudly.

"I think about his his skin feels hot when I touch him, I think about how lovely it would be to be held by him and if I kissed him would he hate that I don't know how to? Would he rather I learned?" I touched my lips and ran my finger over them.

"you have not kissed him? Sweetie you are missing out on some fun things that kissing brings" Emi's cheeks were not flush, maybe we had been drinking too fast.

"that's the thing! I have never kissed, so I don't know what to do, wouldn't ruin this if I kissed him and it sucked? And besides what's the point? I don't even know why kissing is that important to me" Emi held my cheek in her hand, it was soft and warm.

"do you want to practice with me?" her eyes were burning with a glow that drew me in, my heart started to race faster and faster. Her lips seemed to suddenly seem to alluring, red lipstick sticking out in my mind.

"yes" I wanted this so bad, I wanted to kiss those lips. I closed my eyes and leaned in, waiting for the rush that would come with this.

"maybe we can in the morning" her breath was burning hot as she spoke into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I would enjoy it, but let's try it when we are sober _love_ " I felt a jolt of pleasure at how she said love.

"okay Emi" I gave up on the idea of a kiss and just started to lean into her chest. And soon I was out cold as I clung to the woman who had been helping me with this all.

 **not as long as I had hoped, but I set it up for a longer chapter next time.**

 **I got a comment from someone who sadly did not leave his/her name (shame I wanted to thank them) about how I had rushed him calling her mistress, and I kinda agreed but it was the other part that I needed to read. about how the Sub held power in a healthy relationship. I was excited when i wrote ch 3, and did not think over some things so I am gonna try and give a better example of how a good relationship like this should play out.**


	5. bite marks

**fun fact: I was working on 'Not a Hero' when i got a nameless review asking to update this fic. I was so hyped over this, that I started to work on it right away after a few hours of getting in the writing mood. I have some plans (Emi's backstory, far more sexual acts are soon on their way. and maybe a return of an old villain for a few chapters, but fights are not really something that fits this story.) I may start of the next chapter after this, or maybe I will get back to working on the Eva fic.**

The phone started to ring. I tried to ignore it and stay asleep, I was warm and cozy here. The phone did not stop, possible getting louder as I ignored it. After a few annoying moments of ringing, I finally fling the phone towards me from the living room.

"Hello."

My head was spinning as I answered the phone, I hoped it was nothing that would take too long.

"Hello miss. I am calling to inform you that in 10 minutes we will be picking you up to deal with a winged monster sighted over the ocean west of here."

I groaned and was about to bitch at her, but I was too hung over to put in the effort.

"Okay, I will be ready by then; bring coffee."

I hung up as she started to say yes. Floating the phone onto my dresser, I go to throw the blanket off; only to have something pull at it. I look over to see Emi, naked and face first in my pillow. She was fighting for the cover, pulling back when I tried to remove it.

"Emi, wake up."

I started to shake her. She groaned and swatted my hand.

"Give me more time, I will suck your dick later."

I sighed, she lost all her charm and grace when she was waking up.

"I don't have a dick, Emi."

Shaking Emi some more ended up her reached out and grabbing my hip.

"Then I will lick you, just let me sleep."

I did not have time for this, I needed to get dressed and kill a winged piece of shit.

"I have to leave soon, you need to get up."

She started to open her eyes and groaned more, pulling me closer by my hip.

"Shame, now that you are Sober I was gonna teach you a few things to try on Sai."

I started to heat up as she slowly regained her charm as she started waking up.

"I see, maybe I should hurry and kill that thing and rush back."

It would take a second to kill this stupid thing, but the fly there and back would take some time.

"Unless you want to watch me."

I felt stupid for asking her to tag along like a schoolgirl asking someone to join them at the mall.

"Hmm, sure. I will gladly join if it means I get to watch your cute butt work."

She purred into my ear as she slowly stood up, letting the cover fall off her body. I watched in awe at her body, I had noticed she was beautiful before but now that I saw it naked I felt my blood rush to my face.

She was short, not like me but still short. While her breasts were not large, they were perfectly sized to grab and play with. Her stomach was very toned and had visible muscles. Her butt was amazing, large but did not look like it was made of fat.

"You can stare all day, maybe even let me see you."

She said with her soft and seductive voice, my heart skipped a beat or two as she showed interest in my body. Every moment I spent with this woman, I questioned my sexual orientation more.

"We… have ten minutes so we should hurry and get dressed."

I floated my costume over as I watched Emi put back on the clothes she wore over here yesterday: a tank top with 'Sex Pistols' on it and a black and red mini skirt matched with fishnet stockings. I wonder if I should try listening to some of the bands she wore, maybe I would like them.

"Ready, see."

She did a small spin, showing off a cute pair of white underwear, odd for such a punk girl.

"I am ready for our date, sweetie."

I finished putting my dress on when she said this, I should not be so shy over such a silly joke.

"So, what are you gonna fuck up today? I can't wait to see you in action."

I started to smirk with pride as I listened to her eagerness to see how amazing I am, rightfully so.

"Some winged thing, that's all I was told."

We had no time for breakfast, a thing I had become accustom too over the years I had been the 'trump card' for the hero agency. I was hoping to show off my rather small pool of cooking skills by making Emi a nice breakfast too.

After a few moments of small talk about Saitama and his odd costume, the usually driver came and picked up both up, not even caring that I invited someone.

"Yea, I assume he just threw it together when he chose to be a hero for fun. I have seen a few stores selling a retail version after he rose to A, I would kill to see you in one, cutie."

I had a hard time picturing me wearing his stupid costume, gloves and all. Emi, however seemed to love the idea as she looked off in bliss. I could go looking after this and find a place that sell his costume and get it, just to show off to her later or to see if I myself enjoyed how I looked in it.

"I guess it makes sense, some are bound to take notice and try and sell to whatever fans he has, although he says he has none."

She looked a little sad at my last comment, I guess it made sense she would be sad to hear her ex was without fans.

"I feel bad for Sai, Poor guy should have some fans besides me by now."

I wonder if she is my fan too? I never cared about my fans before but now the idea of not having her as a fan was slightly upsetting. I knew she did not dislike me, but I was unsure of how she really felt about me.

We boarded the same plane Saitama hitched a ride on, Emi was amazed as we took off.

"Oh my god, this is intense!"

It was like she became a child, looking out the window with an overwhelming sense of joy as the world grew smaller below us. I had grown bored of this kinda thing, Emi however was clearly not use to anything like this.

"Is this what it is like when you fly over the city with your cute green tint?"

I smirked and shock my head, It was nice to have someone I saw as strong going all fan-girl over me.

"This is faster, and less taxing on me."

I would start feeling a little annoyed after five hours of flying, often followed by a small headache.

"Can you list people up too?"

I picked her up as an answer, getting a cute set of giggles out of her. This kind of thing was very easy for me to pull off, even if she were to fight it with all her heart, I would still not be hindered in anyway.

"Must be fun to pick Sai up like this? I can't tell you the number of things I'd do with this kinda power."

Her voice grew silky as she spoke, clearly being very sexual with that remark. I pouted a little at the reminder to myself that I was unable to even mover him.

"I can't."

She looked a little bad about bringing it up, but that was not her fault really.

"I tried, but he is basically immune to my powers, I can make him vibrate at best."

She smirked at this remark and gave me a very sultry look.

"That can be fun too."

I blushed, putting two and two together.

"I am not that far yet, I am sure maybe later I will give it a try."

I really should ask about learning some new things, I really wanted to try new things now that Saitama has agreed to step forward with whatever we called this. What do we call this? We are not dating, but we are clearly in a BDSM like thing, were we just sexual friends? Or when he agreed to this did that make me his girlfriend? Did I want to be? I was not sure, but there was clearly something there or this would not be an issue for me.

"Emi, Can I talk to you about stuff?"

She looked to the door to the cockpit, then back to me.

"Won't we be listened into? I mean I am fine with public play, but are you? I would guess maybe a little with just a showy dress."

I tried to ignore that comment on my dress, but I guess it was a dress that brought a lot of attention to my better assets.

"This area is not listened too, I made it clear that I am to be given my peace and privacy, deadly clear."

I grinned as I recalled how I got them to agree by threaten to blow up any plane I find a camera or mic on. And true to their word, I never did.

"Okay then, do you want me to tell you a few things to try out and tips? Or have a question or two you want answered?"

I floated over to her and smiled as I told her I wanted tips and tricks.

"Okay, so you have given him a hickey and grinding on him. I think edging is too much for you right now, bondage is a maybe right now, Rimjobs are a little much if you are not into that, I think you'd love using an Onahole, but if we are talking something with no sex… biting play."

I listened with a mix of interest and fear. I did not know what Edging was, but I would look that up later. Bondage was something I did want to try, the idea of seeing him bound by the hands was a very titillating one. A Rimjob was lost on me, but I will look it up later. I knew what an Onahole was because of some of the stupid workers at the agency, a few of them were talking about them a few years ago while I was passing by and I gathered the purpose of the item based on that. I wondered how he would look if I used that on him, maybe he look away to try and hide his face?

"Biting?"

I stopped thinking about the other choices and focused on the last one, biting. Did he enjoy being bit? Would I like it, what if I bit too hard and hurt him, well that was insanely unlikely with it being him.

"Yup, he always enjoyed it when I bit his neck, right before I tied his hands up and had my way with him."

I watched her face warp, looking like a wild animal about to pounce on their prey. It was slightly scary, if not a little arousing.

"That does not sound much more than a hickey, not really that big a step."

I had already sucked on his neck to leave a mark, how much different would it be if I bit him to leave a mark.

"Oh young one, it is similar yes, but the effect is much larger."

If she said so, maybe it really was worth trying. I also had a few things to look up later, and maybe a few things to buy if I could find the right store. Would I have enough courage to go into a store like that? Maybe Saitama would be willing to go in my place? But I was the Dom, I should be the one to buy them and surprise him.

"Miss, we are at the target, I will fly back and pick you up in a few minutes."

I sighed, I wanted to talk more about this, learn about new tricks and toys.

"I will leave you here in this plane, be back in a few moments."

I waved bye before opening the side hatch and flew out to meet the monster, a massive angel like being, well kinda. Two heads stacked on top of one and other, the bottom head was crying, looking sad and hurt while the top was hissing, angry and hateful. No body, just two heads and angel wings sprouting out of them.

"WE ARE-"

I lifted my hand and the angel's guts exploded out of it, killing it instantly.

"I don't care."

I looked to where the plane was, on point he was heading back right after I killed the stupid angel, now I could talk to Emi more.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I dropped the bag onto my coffee table and stared at it with an intensity. I had managed to go to a small store and pick up a small version of Saitama's costume that fit me, sadly it came from the child section. Now I had to chose what to do, leave it alone, bring it up if I was trying to get Emi's attention or did I try it on now and let myself enjoy the silly act of dressing up?

I gave in to my inner child and tore the costume out of its wrapping and discarded my hero clothes and started to change into the yellow get up. I was fond of the cape, it felt like I was blast, flying in and saving the day… I lost most of my enjoyment as his name flashed in my mind, and how lately I was moving more and more away from his words. I accepted Saitama and Emi as friends, was trying to open up to both. Was I getting swept up in this, and making a massive mistake?

"What is the right answer?"

I hated this feeling of unsureness, knowing nothing. I had been living my life based on the words Blast said, had I been living a lie, was this all a cruel joke! Maybe he had been right and this BDSM thing was gonna end horrible, with me left weak and alone again. I did not know what choice was the right one, what choice lead to happiness and what one lead to despair.

A gentle knock on my door partially snapped me out of my train of thought. I swung the door open with a soft green glow to see Saitama standing there with his stupid sweater again. He let himself in after I opened the door, making his way to my living room before stopping and staring at me.

"What?"

It took a few moments before I remembered that I was wearing a smaller version of his costume, and how stupid I must look to him right now, like a swooning fan-girl.

"I like it, looks good."

I bitterly blushed at his words, why was a stupid little complement getting me so worked up.

"I did not do this for you!"

I made haste to take it off, not really thinking about the fact I only had my underwear on under this until I noticed his redden face. Even after all the teasing and flirting, I was freaking out finding myself in this situation without any control. Instinctively I threw my hand at him and used my power to try and push him away, and to my shock it worked, he flew out the door and a few yards away from my house. I pushed him… I was able to control him with my powers! I felt a rush as I started piecing it all together, he was getting aroused when I used my power and he no longer had any resistance! I hurried and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a basic white shirt and made my way to find Saitama.

He was buried head first into a building when I found him, he seemed to be able to pull himself out but just stayed there limp. I started to push at his stomach as I started talking to him, if he could hear me past the walls.

"Baldy, pull yourself out, now!"

No answer.

"Pull your head out of that fucking wall!"

No answer.

"I will blow this whole fucking building up if you do not pull your chrome-dome out NOW!"

Finally he pulled his head out and started right into a fit of rage, pointed at me.

"Why the hell did he throw me like that?!"

I rolled my eyes and started back to my place, him following and barking at me the whole way. After we entered and I closed the door, he had still not stopped.

"I mean you are a hero, why the fuck do they let you run wild like that!"

I guessed he was not this mad, he just liked ranting. He went silent when I turned to face him, it was thrilling to see that I had this effect on him just by looking into his eyes now.

"I heard enough."

He did not dare speak back, just nodded softly as I walked closer. I floated up when I was in front of him and was now face to face with him, his breath while not ragged, was getting a lot hotter. I went into softly kiss his neck, his body twitched a little as I did. I did enjoy this, his reactions and the building thrill inside me as I kiss his neck softly as I get ready for the next move.

Once I was sure he was more relaxed and use to the kisses, I bit his neck with a little bit of force, enough to leave a soft imprint but not enough to risk hurting him. He moaned louder than I thought and suddenly embraced me to him in a tight hug. I could feel his heartbeat echoing into me from his chest, it was beating so fact. I felt my own heart speed up in return as I stopped biting and looked at my teeth mark on his neck.

"Was that nice? I did not bite too hard, right?"

It took him a moment to answer, he loosen up his hug and smiled at me.

"It was very nice, I did not see it coming, but I trusted you would not pull something too big out so soon."

It was a little beautiful to hear the usually not caring bald hero talk softly and with a clear sense of joy. I was happy that it went well, and even more so to hear I was doing a good job and even earned his trust.

"Good, now why did you come over?"

I was enjoying the fact he was still hugging me, but was this because he did it out of the pleasure of the bite, or because I was happy to be so close to him? I would have to sort my feelings out later and ask myself some questions, mainly being if I wanted to be more than just a sexual partner to him, if I was even that.

"I wanted to invite you to Udon with me and Mumen rider, I thought you'd like to eat with us. He may be a little tense seeing you at first, but he is a nice guy, really."

He came all the way here, just to invite me to eat noodles? Was it because I was his friend? Or because we started this BDSM thing? Or did he think I was his girlfriend now? Was I? are we dating? I should ask… right?

"Okay… I will let you have the honor of joining me!"

I was a coward, I could not even ask a simple question, why was I so scared of these stupid things? Kissing him or knowing if we are dating. This was annoying and painful and I hated that I could not just wave my hand and make it all better.

"Cool, lets go then."

He let me go patted my head softly before turning to go to the door. I was both pissed that he was patting me like that, and happy as it felt nice.

"Okay, lead the way Baldy."

"Sure thing Brat."

 **done, I hope I did not mess this up too much. I also so many mistakes while re-reading the first chapters. I may rewrite them so they have more polish, good idea?**


End file.
